


I Met You When I Was a Teen

by shakennotstirred (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13 and ten, Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, adult stuff, also not very long, and then 20 and 17, at least a bit, but i met the quota, kid stuff, not much dialogue im sorry, some very very vague smut, theyre both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shakennotstirred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet as kids, fall in love as adults (sort of), and they're both extremely stupid (about each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met You When I Was a Teen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohappily (somuchitshurting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchitshurting/gifts).



> title from ed's Nina
> 
> my first Ao3 work
> 
> okie dokie here we go

Louis’ life was over.

 

When he expressed this to his mother, she told him he was being melodramatic. Louis didn’t think so. Both of his best friends, _both_ of them, had left for the summer. Zayn had been accepted into an advanced art summer program in London, and Liam’s dad was dragging his whole family on some cliché American road trip. Louis was _alone._

**

 

“Louis, babe, come here a minute, would you?” his mother called up from downstairs.

“Yeah mum, just a minute,”‘Like hell,’ Louis thought, he was in the middle of a game.

“Now, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis paused the game and threw his head back in aggravation. Like it wasn’t bad enough that his friends had deserted him, now he couldn’t even play a few video games.

“I’ll be right down.” He turned off the system and left his room, his feet pounding on the wood of the stairs as he descended. “Yeah?” he asked, entering the kitchen.

“There’s a new little boy who just arrived a few doors down, why don’t you go say hello?” Jay asked, her back to him as she dug items out of the fridge to start making dinner.

" _Mum,_ I can't just replace Liam and Zayn. I don't _want_ any other friends." He'd much rather stay upstairs and play video games.

"Sweetie-pie, I'm not asking you to replace them. But I don't want you to feel lonely all summer. I'll make you a deal: if you go over today and play for a few hours, but decide that you still don't want to be friends, then I won't bother you about it for the rest of the summer. But I want you to try." Louis knew that he couldn't put up much of a fight. It sounded like a fair enough deal to him. He nodded his head in acceptance and ran back up the stairs to change out of his Spiderman pajamas.

 

**

 

Louis ran into the garage to get his new skateboard, a gift from his grandparents for completing Year Eight. The underside was shiny and black, but Louis had covered it in a variety of superhero stickers. He was very proud of it. He checked inside the windows to make sure his mum wasn't watching to see him ride away without a helmet. When the coast was clear, he pushed off and started down the street. Three doors down, that's what his mum had said. It was a cute little house, painted white brick with a red door and dark green shutters. Louis recognized it immediately. That was Mr. Styles' house. Louis frowned. He'd never seen any children there before. Never the less, he rode up the driveway, hopped of his board, and walked to the door.he was just reaching a hand up to the doorbell when the door opened, revealing a small boy with a wild head of curly brown hair.

"Hi," Louis began, suddenly nervous, "um, my name's Louis. I live down the street." The other boy remained silent, and Louis shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So, uh, what's your name then?"

"Harry," the other boy replied softly. "Harry Styles." He paused, looking up at Louis nervously. "Um, would you like to come in?" Louis nodded, and Harry opened the door a bit wider.

"I didn't know that Mr. Styles had a kid," Louis offered, attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah, uh, my parents divorced a few years after I was born. My sister and I usually live with my mom, but she made us come here for the summer before my Dad moves to Canada with his fiancée." Harry makes a sour face. "She's not very nice." Louis could sympathize. His dad left shortly after he was born, and although his mother had remarried, she and Mark fought often. But he liked his half sisters well enough.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Louis queried, pulling at his t-shirt.

"Um, my dad's got a Playstation?" Harry mumbled, kicking his foot at a crack in the kitchen tile. Louis grinned. Maybe this friendship would work out after all.

 

**

 

The two boys were nearly inseparable after that first meeting. If they weren't inside Harry or Louis' house playing video games, they were out trying to get Harry to skateboard (which never went well)' or chasing the ice cream truck down the street, or playing footie in the park (another thing Harry wasn't very good at). Harry's dad helped them build a tree house in Louis' backyard, so they spent a lot of time there as well. Harry opened up a lot more, and Louis found himself drawn to Harry's sweet and vibrant personality. Louis told Harry all about Zayn and Liam, and Harry told him about his best friend back home, a spirited Irish boy named Niall. Harry shared his fears of starting secondary school (Harry was a year ahead for his age of ten), and one night, Louis spilled to Harry how worried he was that he didn't seem to like girls as much as the rest of his friends.

"It's probably okay, Lou. You're only thirteen, I'm sure it'll happen soon." Harry tried to comfort him, but Louis knew that he was wrong, because he hadn't told Harry the whole truth- he may actually be much more interested in boys. But he didn't want to scare Harry away. He was his only friend for the summer, after all.

 

**

 

At the end of July, a "For Sale" sign appeared in the front of Harry's yard. They didn't talk about it.

 

**

 

The first weekend of August, Harry's dad took the boys south to the beach, along with Harry's sister, Gemma. They spent all day in the ocean, only returning to the house when the sun went down, their skin wrinkled and blue from cold, enormous grins on both of their faces.

At night, they curled around each other in one bed, using a flashlight to make hand puppets on the walls.

Their last night at the beach, Louis finally told Harry that he thought he might like boys. Harry didn't really understand, but he seemed to recognize that this was a big deal to Louis, so he hugged him tight and thanked him for his trust.

Louis decided that Harry was the best friend he ever had, and that he never wanted this summer to end.

 

**

 

Two weeks later, Louis' family travelled down to London for Zayn's art exhibit. When Louis returned home, he found a letter on his door step and an empty house three doors down.

He ran straight up to his room and cried.

 

**

 

When he finally read the letter, he learned that Harry's dad had sold the house, and the new family wanted to move in as soon as possible, so Harry and Gemma had to go back to their mum's house in Holmes Chapel immediately. Harry wasn't able to wait for Louis to get back to say goodbye.

There was an email address at the bottom of the page, but some part of Louis was mad at Harry for leaving so suddenly, and he never got in touch. He knew it wasn't fair, that Harry couldn't help it, but he was angry all the same.

 

**

 

The new family was okay. They had a son named Stan who was also Louis' age, and they got on well enough. But Stan wasn't Harry.

Liam and Zayn both came back to start another school year, and life went on. Louis came out. His friends and family were mostly supportive, aside from Mark and a few assholes at school.

Mark left not long after.

And Louis was okay.

 

*****

 

**Seven Years Later**

*****

 

Louis let out a large breath when the clock reached ten. He counted the day's profits, closed the register, shut off the lights, and locked the door. He loved working at Tempo, a small music store near his university, but pulling long hours just so he could afford his share of the rent of the flat he shared with Zayn and Liam was beginning to wear on him. He didn't even pay a full third, since Liam already had a job in construction and had the highest income. He still only barely scraped by.

He let himself in quietly, knowing that Liam was probably already asleep and Zayn was trying to focus on his term piece, a large portrait of his girlfriend, Perrie, applying lipstick in front of a mirror. It was already an amazing piece, about a meter and a half tall and completely life-like.

Louis shut the door to his room behind him, tossing his messenger bag on his desk making himself swear to practice his lines for an hour or two in the morning since he didn't have any Friday classes.

He slipped out of his skinny jeans and work polo. He flopped onto his bed in just his boxers, and barely had time to flip off his lamp before dropping into sleep.

 

**

 

When he awoke the next morning, he found a sticky note stuck to his forehead, Zayn's sloping cursive informing him that there was breakfast for him in the kitchen, and that he had gone out with Perrie for the morning before his art studio period.

When Louis arrived in the kitchen, he found Liam reading the paper at the table, dressed for work, a duffel bag by his side full of clothes for his overnight shift at the local volunteer firehouse. He handed Louis the comic section without a word, pushing a plate of eggs at him when he sat down. He and Liam didn't really talk much, although their friendship remained very strong. Even though Louis was older, Liam still felt like a protective big brother to him, paying most of the rent and comforting Louis through every disastrous relationship.

Zayn was a bit of the opposite. He talked to Louis (and Perrie) all the time, but barely ever spoke to anyone else.

Then there was Stan, who still lived in Doncaster. Louis still hung out with him over the holidays, but they weren't all that close anymore.

Liam leaves for work just as Louis finishes breakfast, leaving Louis to retreat to his room and practice lines for Jack, his part in _The Importance of Being Earnest._

"Oh, pleasure, pleasure! What else should bring one anywhere? Eating as usual, I see, Algy..."

 

**

 

He gets a text from Greg at around three asking if he can cover the rest of his shift until six. Louis sighs but responds with the affirmative, pulling out his uniform. He could use the money.

At precisely six-oh-two, Louis clocks out, and, noticing that the weather is rather pleasant, decides to take the long way home. Halfway to his building, he stops. Directly across the street is a charming little bakery, its old-fashioned little swing sign reading 'Petite Pastries.' Louis figures that since he's got a little extra cash, he may as well treat himself. He walks across, pulling open the door, jumping slightly when the little string of bells hanging from the hinge gives a jingle. He walks up to the case, eyes widening at the plethora of pastries being presented to him. His inner six year-old has awoken.

He's startled by a deep, throaty laugh, and quickly shifted his eyes up to the curly-haired offender. And woah, _holy shit._ The tall, gangly, _god-like_ boy gives another chuckle, and Louis realizes he said that last bit out loud.

"Now, I've been called ugly before, but I've certainly never got _that_ reaction," he jokes, and Louis definitely would have come back with something flirty if he hadn't caught sight of the boy's nametag. _Harry._

"Oh my god. Harry?" He glanced back up to the mop of curls on top of the boy's head. "Harry Styles?" Harry's expression turns to one of confusion, then shocked recognition.

" _Louis Tomlinson_?" He practically runs around the counter, pulling Louis into a tight hug. "It's been seven years now, right?"

"Yeah," Louis squeaks, out of breath. And hell, those seven years have done _wonders_ for Harry. He's taller than Louis, probably around six feet, and he's got these really broad shoulders that Louis is _so_ not ready for. He also smells like warm bread and vanilla extract, and Louis finds himself burying his face into Harry's neck before realizing that he's being creepy and pulling back.

"Christ, Harry, you're a giant," Louis laughs, desperately trying to distract himself from how attracted he is to the taller boy. Harry chuckles in response, reaching a hand up to ruffle the curls on the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of just shot up this past summer." And Louis' always been a sucker of a nice, deep voice, but Harry's voice is something he could probably listen to for the rest of his life. Slow like molasses, stirring the words in his throat before they drizzle out from his lips, and Louis can just imagine how Harry's voice would sound in the mornings, wrapped in Louis' sheets, or in the middle of sex, moaning Louis' name- and. Okay. That's enough. Louis is far too old to pop inappropriate boners in the middle of public paces. He realizes that he's zoned out, and looks quickly back up at Harry, who just finished saying something.

"Sorry, what?"

"I just said that I get off in a few more minutes. If you wanna wait, I could walk you home and we could chat?" Harry asks, moving back around to the other side of the counter.

"Yeah," Louis replies, "that would be great."

So they walk together back to Louis' flat, and Louis learns that Harry's at the same uni he is, he live in a dorm with Niall, his same Irish friend from back home in Holmes Chapel. He's studying English and Sociology, and just started working at the bakery a few weeks ago. Louis tells him he shares a flat with Liam and Zayn, whom Harry vaguely remembers Louis telling him about before, and that he's studying to become a drama teacher.

It's not until Louis climbs into bed later that night that he realizes that he forgot to buy anything at the bakery. Oh well, he'll just have to go back tomorrow.

 

**

 

And all of a sudden, it's just like before. They fall into friendship so quickly it's like one minute Harry's walking him home and then he's spending every weekend on Louis' couch playing FIFA and then he's crashing in Louis' bed when he's too tired to go back to his dorm. And Louis is totally okay with that. In fact, Louis has never been happier. He just wishes he hadn't let Harry go in the first place.

And a couple months later there are several pairs of extra long extra skinny jeans in Louis' closet that don't belong to him, and textbooks for classes he's not taking on his desk. There's also a curly haired boy currently hogging all the covers, but Louis doesn't have the heart to steal them back.

 

**

 

They're watching X-Factor in Louis' bed together one night, sharing a tub of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream, when Louis realizes that oh, hell, he's in love with Harry.

His dumb, loud laugh, his sweet little dimples, the way he's made a place for himself in Louis' life without even really meaning to, the way he lets Louis lie on top of him on the couch when they have a lad's night with Liam and Zayn (and, more recently, Niall), the way his legs go on for miles in those stupidly skinny jeans. Louis was in love with all of Harry. Every single thing about him.

 

**

 

Then things go to shit for a bit.

Louis has his play, and his friends come to every show. On the last night, they meet him back stage after to congratulate him. Zayn approaches him first, giving him a large bouquet of roses and a smacking kiss to the corner of his mouth, Louis laughs, bringing him in for a hug. When he pulls back, he catches sight of Harry, who has a frown on his face. Louis watches him pass a handful of tulips to Niall before turning around and walking out. Which, okay. Pisses Louis off.

Harry's his best mate. Really, he's even more than that, but no one else really knows yet. But walking out after Louis' play without so much as a 'hello?' Not cool. He accepts the flowers from Niall, faking a smile and thanking everyone before heading home.

 

**

 

Harry's clothes are gone from Louis' closet. Not all of them, but most. The textbooks are gone, too.

Louis calls him.

Harry doesn't pick up.

Louis tries again.

And again.

"What, Louis?" Harry sounds exasperated. And honestly kind of hurt.

"I just, um. Why did you leave?"

"I think I've been spending a little too much time at your place, yeah? I talked to Niall, and we decided that it's probably for the best if I moved my stuff back to the dorm. I haven't really been spending much time with Niall, and that's not all that fair to him, you know?"

"Um. Okay?" Louis doesn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah, so, uh. I'll see you around, Lou."

 

**

 

Louis is moping. Louis is one big, pitiful mess. Zayn seems to understand. He curls up around Louis in bed, holding him when he cries.

"He was my best mate, Zayn. I'm in love with him, you know?" Zayn doesn't respond, but Louis knows he's listening. "And then he just drops me? Like, I know he doesn't feel that way, I know he's straight, but I didn't tell him, so why did he just leave?" Now Zayn rolls over to face him.

"He's not straight, Lou."

"What?"

"He's not straight. Niall was talking to me about when he came out as bi in sixth form, and Harry came out with him even though he wasn't ready just so Niall wouldn't have to do it alone." Zayn explains.

Oh. Great. So it's not even that Harry's straight, it's just that Louis' not his type. Fantastic.

And, oh. Harry came out with Niall. Harry and Niall are _together._ That's why Niall wanted Harry to move his stuff back to their dorm. It made sense, actually. All the fond little looks Niall sent Harry's way, all the sweet little hair ruffles, all the cheek kisses. Now Louis felt like even more of an idiot.

 

**

 

Louis slowly began to move on. Or at least, that's what he told himself. He still saw Harry, he still came over for FIFA and lads' nights. But Niall was always there. So Louis made sure that Zayn was always there, just so he wouldn't have to face it alone.

And that's how it was for about another month, until things came to a head at one of Zayn's art shows. Louis was walking with Zayn and Liam, Zayn's arm slung around his shoulder, when Harry and Niall arrived. Harry and Louis both seemed to tense as they approached each other, Harry not moving his eyes from Zayn's arm.

"Great show, mate!" Niall practically shouts, moving forward to clap Zayn on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Niall," Zayn responds, a small smile gracing his face. It really was a spectacular show. Zayn had twelve pieces, the most of any student. They were a series, photos and drawings and paintings along with one or two simple studies all of Perrie getting dressed and applying make-up. Louis reached up and pinched Zayn's cheek.

"Yes, we're very proud of him," he exclaimed, chuckling as Zayn batted his hand away. Harry suddenly excused himself to get a drink, and Louis frowned, but didn't mention it.

They all chatted about Zayn's pieces a little while longer until the muse herself arrived. She jokingly pushed Louis out of the way and slotted herself under Zayn's arm. Louis only laughed and walked away to the drinks table. He didn't see Harry right away, not until after pouring himself some champagne.

"Hey, Lou," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Louis responded, rather tightly. "Enjoying yourself, I hope?"

"Yeah, um, Zayn's really pretty good."

The conversation was fairly stilted, but thankfully it was only a few minutes until the lights dimmed and people quieted down, watching a handful of judges ascend a small stage, ready to announce which two students would be receiving a fairly hefty cash scholarship for their showcases.

The first to be announced was Jesy Nelson, a girl Louis had seen in a few of his drama classes, who had a rather admirable knack for sculpture.

"And now, the grand prize of five thousand pounds and a one hundred pound gift certificate to the school's art materials store goes to..." Louis crossed his fingers, "Zayn Malik!" Louis cheered and whistled as Zayn walked up to the stage to make a brief speech.

"This really is such an honor. I want to thank the judges, for coming out tonight, I want to thank my professors, for their dedication, my two best mates, Louis and Liam, for their outstanding support, and, most of all, my muse and the love of my life, Perrie Edwards." Zayn stepped down after receiving another round of applause, and Louis felt Harry stiffen next to him. He looked over, and Harry was staring at him with his brow furrowed.

"What?" Louis asked. "Something on my face?" Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, I just. Aren't you dating Zayn?" And what? Isn't Louis what?

"Dating Zayn?" Louis repeats dumbly. Harry nods. "No, you twat, I'm in love with you." And, oh, Louis didn't mean to say that. Judging by the height of Harry's eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting it either. Neither of them said anything. So Louis ran.

He was nearly home when Harry caught up to him.

"Louis."

"It's alright, Harry, it's fine. I get it. You're with Niall, I'm not your type, I understand. Don't worry-"

"No, Louis listen. Wait, what? Niall? I'm not dating Niall. Niall's been seeing some girl from school."

"Oh, well. My bad. But really, Harry, I'm okay-"

"Louis. Stop. You're obviously not okay. Did you mean it?"

"What-"

"Louis. Did you mean it when you said you were in love with me?" Harry was standing right in front of Louis now, hands gripping his shoulders. Louis could feel his breath on his face.

"Well, yeah, I meant it-" Harry cut him off again, this time by slamming his lips down on Louis'. At first, Louis was a little bit too shocked to respond. But then he was moving his mouth with Harry's and sliding his hands through Harry's curls and-

"I'm in love with you too." Harry pants into his mouth, and. And. And and and. _Oh._ Okay.

And suddenly they're running down the street and then they're pounding up the stairs to Louis' flat and they're rubbing off against each other on the couch because they couldn't even make it to the bedroom. And then later, he's got Harry's legs up over his shoulders as he pushes into him, and then later, he's got Harry's arms wrapped around him as he drifts off to sleep.

And Louis has honestly never been happier.

 

**

 

And again, they're inseparable, and all of Harry's stuff is back in Louis' room, and Harry is back to sleeping in Louis' bed. They still hang out all the time, but they're are even more cuddles and definitely more kisses and more pillows being thrown at their faces because, right, there are other people in the room.

And Louis is in love with Harry and Harry is in love with Louis and Louis is on top of the world.

 

*****

 

**Five Years Later**

*****

 

Louis is terrible at unpacking.

He and Harry have been living together in this house for over a year now, and Louis still has some of his clothes in boxes. And Harry refuses to help him because Harry is a bit of a wanker. But Louis loves him anyway.

They had just gotten back from Zayn and Perrie's, because apparently Harry couldn't give Perrie any time to settle in before going to see the baby. Not that he hadn't spent every possible moment with Perrie in the delivery room after Zoë was born. One of the nurses actually thought that _Harry_ was the father, not Zayn.

They're lying in bed later, watching X-Factor, a tub of Phish Food between them (somewhat of a tradition now), when Louis decides that he wants that with Harry. Not that he didn't already know that, but now he was going to act.

"Haz?"

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Let's get married." Harry freezes, and slowly reaches for the remote to pause the television. He turns to face Louis with wide eyes.

"Looouuuu," he whines, "You bastard! You couldn't have waited two days?!" Louis is now extremely confused.

"What?"

"Remember? I made reservations at Vito's? I was going to ask you! I had a ring and everything, you complete wanker!"

"Oh."

 

**

 

They still went to dinner, and Harry still proposed. He was slightly grumpy about it, but he still cried when Louis said yes.

 

**


End file.
